Teradata Corporation has developed a data warehouse solution including a comprehensive suite of analytical and operational applications that captures, organizes and advances the use of high-value business information within a Retail Business. An objective of Teradata Corporation's retail data warehouse solution is to enable retail management to easily access and analyze information that is critical to the operation of retail outlets.
The retail data warehouse solution has been improved to enable the capturing of quality feedback information for products and services sold by the retail enterprise. Maintaining this information in a data warehouse provides the retail enterprise with the ability to analyze and improve supply chain operations, to better manage store inventory, and more efficiently manage product sales and returns.